Zootopia-Meeting the Wildes
by Orator31
Summary: Judy Hopps thought nothing could scare her. However, as she stood ready to meet Nick's family, she realized she was very wrong. Will she be able to survive a tense visit, and will she have to deal with prejudices from Nick's protective mother? Slight JudyxNick and Original characters.
1. Part 1

As it was with every other day, Zootopia was extremely busy. But no matter how busy the streets could be, it was fortunate that there had been no backups or lane closures. The sidewalks were also extremely crowded with mammals of all sizes, from the largest elephant to the smallest mouse. Though they could've almost blended into the cloud, a very energetic female rabbit and her somewhat more reserved fox partner made their way down the streets. This was perhaps the most famous pair of animals in Zootopia, Officer's Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

Since today was one of their days off, neither of them were in their uniforms. Nick was dressed in his normal clothes, a green button down, with a tie, and pants. No matter how cool he thought he looked with his uniform on, nothing made him feel more comfortable than his old con outfit.

Nick thought for sure that even though it was there day off, Judy would still wear her uniform. Sometimes he felt that she had a unhealthy obsession with her work attire. But today she surprised him by wearing a pink flannel shirt and jeans, with a sun hat that pushed her ears down. She was a little sour when Nick made the comment that her clothes made her look like a _cute little farm girl_.

Despite this, there was pep in Judy's step as they made their way down the street, almost skipping.

"You seem to be in a good mood Carrots," Nick said with a smirk. "You're neighbors finally stop listening to your conversations?"

"I wish, at least one of them tries to be positive and give me advice," Judy said, turning around and looking him. "But how can you not be happy on a day like today."

Nick had to admit that today was one of the better days in the city. The sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky, and the temperature was just right. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Judy this.

"Besides I'm really excited about tonight," Judy continued. "It's not every day that you get to meet your partner's family for the first time."

Just the last part of that sentence made Nick freeze in his spot. It was true; he was taking Judy to meet his family for dinner tonight. On the outside he was still his regular cool self, but on the inside he was mentally freaking out.

This was a day that he hoped that he could've avoided. Sure they had been friends for a while now; heck they had saved the entire city from being torn apart by hatred and prejudice. In all honesty, and he would never admit this, but Judy was the first real friend he had in a while and he couldn't be happier in his new life.

"So I still don't know much about your family," Judy said, bringing Nick out of his train of thought. "Why don't you talk about them?"

"Because, unlike you I always like to keep my personal life to myself," Nick retorted back. "And I thought you wanted it to be surprise when you met them."

Judy smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Well yeah, but you seem more nervous than I am."

"Well it's been a while since I've seen my family," Nick said. "You should've heard my mom when I told her that I was a police officer and that my partner was a bunny."

"I mean yeah, we are kind of an odd pair, but I mean we've proven that it doesn't matter," Judy said. "I mean heck, my parents were nervous wrecks about me working with a fox, but they love you now."

That was true, when he first met Stu and Bonnie they put on a nice front, but they he could still feel a slight pang of tension on his first visit to Bunnyburrow. Luckily, they quickly warmed up to him and he ended up having a wonderful time wolfing down delicious blueberries throughout the night. Judy's parents kept giving embarrassing story after embarrassing story about her childhood giving Nick about a month's worth of material, much to Judy's chagrin.

"Yes, but my family is different from yours," Nick replied. "We didn't live in some bright sunny farm, we had to live on whatever we could. And after my dad died-"

"You're dad died?"Judy asked, and Nick nodded solemnly. "I-I'm sorry Nick, I didn't know. How old were you?

Nick looked reluctant to answer, and Judy mentally scolded herself. As an officer, even when she was little, she had a habit of being a little too noisy. She was actually surprised that Nick was being this open with her. She was about to apologize, when Nick answered.

"I was five years old," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't really remember much of him, but my mom likes to talk about him. I wish I got to know him."

Judy's mind was racing about how she would feel if she never got to know her father, or what if she never got to meet her mother. As her world was spinning with these thoughts, she didn't notice that Nick had stopped. She must have gone ten feet before her ears noticed that she no longer heard Nick's footprints beside her.

She turned around to see him standing there, with a smirk as he tried to suppress his laughter. She quickly made her way back to him and punched him in the arm again, this time for real.

"Ow, that hurt!" he yelped, this time Judy smirking.

"That's for making me look foolish," she replied, placing a hand on her hip. "Why did you stop?"

Nick said nothing at first, but only turned to his right. As she followed his gaze, she noticed that they were standing in front a rather worn down looking apartment building. It was then that she noted that the neighborhood they were in was not the most cleanliest place ever. There wasn't a single building that wasn't covered in graffiti and trash littered the streets. Judy was also trying to avoid wondering what that awful smell was.

All Nick said, "This is it. This is… Home."

"It's, um, it's nice," Judy stammered over her words. "I have to say that I love the art. It's …modern, yeah, modern."

Nick chuckled, "Thanks for trying, now let's get in before they come out and drag us."

The two of them strolled up the stoop of the apartment and Nick pressed the buzzer on the door. They stood like that for a few minutes in silence. Judy wanted to say something, but the words would just not come out.

"Before we go in, I have to warn you," Nick said as he continued to stare at the doors. "My mother is… very protective of her kids. She's the strongest woman I know, and ever since incident with the Ranger Scouts, she's been very distrusting of other animals. So don't expect a warm welcome."

"What?" was all Judy could say before she noticed the door swing wide open. Standing there was slender, lovely vixen dressed in overalls and a tool belt. There was a slight grease stain on her right cheek and she wore a purple bandana over her head.

"Well, well, well," the vixen said looking right at Judy, a sly smirk growing on her face. "Look what you brought to dinner, Nick?"

 **This was back when I just recently watched** _ **Zootopia**_ **and I have to say it is one of my favorite animated films of all time. It was clever, emotional, and an all around good time. So I decided that I would just write a short story of Judy meeting Nick's family. I'll have the second part up shortly.**


	2. Part 2

Not a lot of things scared Officer Judy Hopps. A psychotic sheep trying to maintain prejudices by having her best friend kill her, not a problem. Almost being _iced_ by Tundratown's scariest crime boss, she wouldn't bat an eyelash. Walking in on Chief Bogo playing with that Gazelle app, ok that scared her a little, but again she could handle that.

But standing in front this young vixen, who was looking her up and down, and being called _dinner_ , Judy was petrified. Nick seemed to take notice of this, and felt a mixture of amusement and sympathy.

"That was a poor joke, Roxy," Nick said. "I think Judy might actually faint."

The young vixen, Roxy, laughed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist it," she said. "Although I will admit she is cute enough to eat."

Nick sighed and put a reassuring paw on Judy's shoulder. It was almost as if that fear had washed away when he grabbed her shoulder. She would never tell him, but Judy always felt stronger when Nick was around her. She was awoken from her thought by another paw outstretched in front of her.

"I'm sorry for that bad joke," Roxy said with her hand outstretched. "Let's do this over again: Hello there my name is Roxanne Wilde, I'm Nick's sister. You can call me Roxy, though."

"J-Judy Hopps," Judy replied as she took the paw. This Roxy had a very strong grip on his was strong, but gentle. "It's nice to meet you Roxy."

"So come on in," Roxy said as she pulled Judy inside, Nick following suit. "Mom's almost got dinner ready."

As they walked up the stairs, Judy noticed that Nick was trailing them behind by a few steps, a nervous look on his face. Nick had always been one to keep his emotions deep within him, but it seemed that this place had him rattled.

"So Roxie, I couldn't help but notice your tool belt," Judy asked, finding enough courage to start a conversation going. "I'm guessing you're a mechanic?"

"You bet, best dang mechanic in Zootopia," Roxy said as she looked back and winked at Judy. "I would've thought that Nicky would've told you that before he brought you there."

"I tried, but Carrots was adamant on it all being a surprise," Nick said.

Roxy stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around. "You did tell her about mom right?"

"I tried to right before you opened the door," Nick said. "Let's just hope Mom's in a good mood."

The trio reached a worn door on one of the upper levels. It was a pale green and the cracks up and down the sides. It didn't look like much, but to Judy it was a barrier that seemed almost impregnable. Roxy pulled a key out from her overall pocket and puts in the key hole.

"Well, here we go," Roxy said as she turned the key. "Good luck Cottontail."

With that she opened the door and entered into the apartment. Judy would've just stood there for who knows how long, if it was for a warm presence that began to emanate from her paw. Looking down, she noticed that Nick had grasped her paw with his. He gave her that good ole' Nick Wilde smirk, and suddenly the worry that Judy felt went away.

"You ready to go, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Judy replied and the duo entered the apartment.

The apartment had a small living room with a couch, chair and small TV. There were different doorways, Judy thought they probably led to bedrooms. One particular doorway was without a door, and there was a light on. From the sound that was coming from that room, Judy suspected that it was the kitchen.

 _That's where Nick's Mom is_ , Judy thought.

"Mom! Nick's home," Roxy called as she moved towards the kitchen. "And he brought a friend."

"Oh, my goodness, I'll be right out," a voice called.

It was a few seconds before a vixen, dressed in a blouse and jeans, stepped out of the kitchen. She had green eyes, like Nick, and her fur was slightly graying, but there was an unspoken elegance about her.

"Roxy, what have I told you about forgetting wash your face after getting out of that garage," the older vixen said, who then licked her finger and began to wipe the grease stain off her daughter's face.

"Mom," Roxy moaned in embarrassment. "How many times have I told you not to do in front of other animals?"

It was then that the older vixen noticed Judy. Immediately the warm demeanor was gone, replaced by a face, in which Judy couldn't tell what emotion it was. A chill was running up her spine.

"Nick, Roxy, do you to mind getting the table ready?" the older vixen asked. "I'd like a few minutes alone with Miss Hopps here."

Though Nick was reluctant to go, Roxy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. As Nick rounded the corner, he took one last glance towards his frightened partner.

"Please, sit down," Nick's Mother said as she gestured towards the couch.

Judy quickly found a nice and comfortable spot on the couch. Nick's mom made her way over to the couch. She crossed her legs, as if she were about to perform some sort of interview.

"How long have you been with Zootopia PD?" Mrs. Wilde asked.

"Oh, about a year now," Judy replied. "I don't know if you know this, but I was actually the first rabb-"

"Yes, I heard about that," Mrs. Wilde answered. "I also remember you saying that predators were reverting back to their savages ways."

"I didn't mean that!" Judy nearly shouted. "I was just repeating what I heard a doctor-"

"It doesn't matter, what only matters is one question," Mrs. Wilde said. "What only matters is one thing: do you trust my son?"

"What?" Judy asked. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"What I mean to say is, if the world were to turn its back on my son," Mrs. Wilde said. "Would you stay with him?"

That was a question that hit Judy hard. Sure she and Nick had helped saved the city, but not everything was perfect in the city. There were still remnants of hatred that would show up in the city from time to time. _Some animals are just stubborn I guess_ , Judy thought.

"Perhaps you would like to grace me with an answer?" Judy was broken out of her thought by Mrs. Wilde's question.

"I would never get up on Nick," Judy blurted out, which seemed to either startle or scare Mrs. Wilde who jumped back. "What I mean to say is that Nick is my best friend. Sure we had some bad times at the beginning, but he helped remind me that it doesn't matter who or what you look like, you can do anything. So to answer your question, I would bet my badge on Nick."

Mrs. Wilde said nothing, but she got off her seat and moved over to the couch. She plopped down on the cushion right next to Judy. Fearing what could possibly happen, what Mrs. Wilde did next let Judy shocked and frozen.

Mrs. Wilde wrapped her arms around Judy in an embrace.

"I-I'm confused," Judy blurted out, though she had to admit that Mrs. Wilde was very warm.

"I'm sorry for being so cold at first," Mrs. Wilde said, pulling away from the embrace. "I just needed to make sure that Nick was right about you."

Judy tilted her head in confusion, which caused Mrs. Wilde to laugh.

"You see even when my beloved Kit* was alive, things were rough for us," Mrs. Wilde said. "Every were we would go we were turned away simply because we were foxes. After Kit passed, I did my best to ensure that my children had the best that we could afford. And after my son returned home after being muzzled by some children, I nearly lost all hope."

Judy felt as if her heart was breaking just by hearing the story. She had felt prejudice even back at Bunnyburrow by some animals who always thought that she was just slow because she was a prey animal, but she had never been turned away just for being a type of animal.

"So imagine my surprise when Nick calls me after two years and tells me that some bunny persuaded him to join Zootopia PD," Mrs. Wilde said. "I tried to talk him out of it, but the way he talked about you, it was almost inspiring. I just needed to make sure that you wouldn't betray him."

"I know that it may take awhile for every to learn to treat everyone fairly Mrs. Wilde," Judy said. "But I assure you that people can change, and Nick and I are living proof of that. Though he can get on my nerves, I couldn't do what I do without him."

"Thank you my dear, that's all I needed to hear," Mrs. Wilde said, putting a paw gently on her shoulder. "And please, call me Reyna."

"Hey Mom, Judy, dinner is ready," Nick said as he came into the living room and saw the two sitting on the couch. "I didn't interrupt a moment did I?"

"Oh, no dear, we actually just finished," Mrs. Wilde said joked. "Judy here was just telling me how you been getting yourself in danger?"

"What can I say Mom," Nick said smiling. "Danger is my middle name."

"Oh dear, how many times do I have to tell you Nicholas," Mrs. Wilde said. "You're middle name is Shirley, after your grandmother."

Nick's smile immediately faded as both his mother and Judy busted out into laughter. As the giggles died down, the trio made their way into the kitchen, where Roxy was bringing the food to the table. The rest of the night was lovely, as each of the animals at the table began to share stories of their past. As they left that night, both Judy and Nick were smiling broadly in silence, both glad to see that animals were beginning to see that it was possible to judge by appearances and see that you could do anything as long as you tried.

THE END

 **Wow that ending was cheesy, but this is Disney after all and I'm still working on my writing style. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has Faved and/or Followed my story, especially thanks to everyone who Reviewed the story. I hoped that you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 ***P.S. Kit is my OC, he is Nick and Roxy's father who passed away before the events of the first movie.**


End file.
